Demi and Trace's Love Story
by jonasbrothersarehott
Summary: What happens when Trace and Demi date...


Joe Jonas

Demi Lovato

Mitchel Musso

Hayley Williams

Mason Musso

Selena Gomez

Frankie Murillo

Emily Osment

Nick Jonas

Meagean Jette Martin

Trace Cyrus

Taylor Swift

Monday morning

Emily went to school and saw her friends Frankie, Stevie, Tyler, Shelbie, Trace, Selena, Mason, Tess, Shane, and Jason. They said "Hi" Emily: Hi what classes do you have Trace? Selena, Hayley, Joe, Mitchel, Meagean, Mason, Shane, Demi, Jason: "Of course she goes to him again". Trace: 1st Period English with Mrs. Johnson 2nd Period Math with Mrs. Babb 3rd Period Science with Ms. Contereas 4th Choir with Ms. Morris 5th Period Computers with Mr. Bentheim 6th Period Reading with Mrs. Bentheim. Mason: "Trace, do you like Emily?" Trace: "Um, Um, No" Mason: "Trace, you know you like Emily?" Trace: "No, I don't" Mason: "Everybody knows you like Emily" Trace: "Fine, I like Emily my best friend". Mason: "Told you, you liked her everybody could tell you liked her" Selena: "Emily do you like Trace?" Emily: "Yes, I want him to ask me out". Selena: "I'll ask him if he'll go out with you it's not my fault if he says no" Selena wrote a note to Trace "Will you go out with Emily Yes or No (circle one)". Selena: "Pass this to Trace" Trace read the note and circled Yes. Trace: "Pass this to Selena". Selena: "The note says Yes." Emily: "I'm so happy that he said Yes" The bell rang for 2nd Period Selena and Emily went to talk to Frankie (Trace didnt know Frankie because he was a 12th grade). Trace saw Emily with Frankie and he went to the bathroom and started to cry. They went to all of their classes they went home. Emily called her mom "Mom, can Selena come over" Mrs. Osment: Yes, she can I dont care if she comes anyday or even spends the night. So Selena and Emily went to Emily's house and called Trace. Trace: What do you want? Emily: I want you to come over to do homework with me and Selena. Trace was yelling: "No" Emily hung up. Emily started to cry, Selena: "What's wrong Emily?" Emily: "T-T-Trace doesn't like me." Selena: "Yes, he does then Why did he put yes on the paper". Trace called the phone the phone rang and Selena answered the phone Selena: "Hello?" Trace: "Who is this?" Selena: "Who are you?'' Trace: "Trace, Trace Cyrus. Who are you?" Selena: "Selena, Selena Gomez, what did you say to Emily?" Emily: "Who is it?" Selena: "Hold on, huh?" Trace: " She asked me if I wanted to do homework with you and her. And I yelled at her and said No." Selena: "Why did you call then?" Trace: "To talk to Emily." Emily: "Who is it?" Selena: "It's Trace." Emily: "I want to talk to him." Selena: "Trace, Emily wants to talk to you." Emily: "Why did you yell at me?" Trace: "I didn't mean to it's just was mad. And will you go out with me?" Emily: "Why are you taking it out on me why you are mad." Trace: "Well, I was mad at you because you were talking to this guy." Emily: "Oh, you mean Frankie." Trace: "Yeah whatever his name is." Emily: "okay, see you at school tomorrow." They hung up, Selena was on the phone with Mason when Emily was singing and writing the song "Trainwreck" 'You fled from the medication cause it only causes pain you won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane you're lost even when you're going the right way you mean the world to me even though you might be crazy you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we come for so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong the things you say, make me fall harder each day you're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed no, yeah I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, you asked me to dance instead I said no way inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed I knew you were different from the way I caved you said we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come for so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong thw things you say you make me fall harder each day you're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed No yeah we we're so different, but oppisites attract so my hope kept growing and I never looked back you're one of a kind no one can change if is heart this of mine OH you said we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come for long my heart was breaking and now we're standing strong the things you say you make me fall harder each day you're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed ...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special, I'm falling like I've never fell before It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love...' Selena got off the phone Selena: "Nice song you should go on tour with Metro Station and sing this song for opening of Metro Station." Emily: "Um okay that's cool." Emily's phone rang Emily: "Hello?" Trace: "Guess what!?!" Emily: "What is it?" Trace: "You and me are going on tour together isn't that great." Emily: "Omg, that's awesome." Selena and Demi who is it and what is it?" Emily: " It's Trace and I'm going on tour with Metro Station." Trace: " I was wondering if me, Mson and Joe could come over since it's Friday and we could you know since your the only one out of our group who has 5 bedrooms." Emily: "Trace, sure my parents are gone for the weekend." Trace: "okay me and the rest are coming in 5 minutes okay." Emily: "okay see you then." 5 minutes later Trace: "Hi Emily which room is ours?" Emily: "The biggest room in the house you can find it can't you?" Trace: "Demi and Selena are here good thing I brought Joe and Mason over so we could all do something together. They got settled and they just started playing Truth or Dare

Trace: "Emily truth or dare?" Emily: "I pick dare." Trace: "okay I dare you to kiss me for at least 1-3 minutes." They never kissed before. So she leaned in and he leaned in and they kissed for 3 minutes. Emily: "Wow it's getting late and let's play spin the bottle." Trace and the rest: "Kay let's play." They played for an hour then they all went to bed except for Trace and Emily they were in the room together. Emily: "So what do you wnat to do tonight Trace." Trace: "Well I was thinking if I could lose my virginty tonight." Emily: "okay let's go right now and I'm a virgin too." Emily took off her clothes and so did Trace. Trace got on top of Emily, he started to hump her EMily: "trace faster, faster, faster omg faster I love this let's just keep going oooooooo (mooning). Trace: "Omg my friends were right about this I love this too and who said I was stoping." They both fell asleep together. The next morning. Trace: "morning sunshine wake up Emily hunny wakeup." She woke up they got dressed. It was night again Trace and Emily what happened last night Trace and Emily: "Guess what happened in our room last night, We had sex together." Demi: "How does it feel?" Emily: "It feels great you will be mostly mooning the whole time and be saying faster and keep on going." They all went to bed Trace and Emily had sex again. (both times they had a condom). It was Sunday they all woke up and went to the living room and they all were dating now. Trace: "That was great last night right Emily?" Emily: "Yeah that was great last night." Selena: "You know it's not fair that you get to go on tour with my boyfriend." A few days later Metro Station and Emily went on tour together. After the first show. Emily: "I saw you flirting with her that's it the sex and now this it's over." Trace: "What I wasn't flirting?" Trace had tears coming from his eyes. Selena: "What's wrong Trace?" Trace whiped his tears: "nothings wrong?" Emily: "I'm leaving I quit you guys will see me tomorrow at school." Emily left the place. She went to Frankie's house. Frankie: "Come in." Emily: "okay Frankie I'm here and so hurt." Frankie: "Why?" Emily: "Trace and me had sex and he was quit and he is very loud when we do it, and then today he was flriting with a girl." Emily started crying Frankie hugged her: "It's okay you can be my GF now." Emily:"Really okay." Frankie whiped her tears her phone rang. Emily: "Hello?!?" Trace: "Why did you break up with me?" Emily: "Because you were being a jerk and I couldn't take it anymore okay. Frankie: "give me the phone. okay Trace listen up she just wants some space from you so just leave her alone for some time okay I'm not trying to be the bad guy either." Trace: "okay I'll give her some space." They hung up Frankie and Emily kissed for about 1-10 minutes until someone knocked on the door. Frankie: "Just in case go to the bed room and hide kay." Emily: "kay I'll go." Emily went to hide." Trace, Demi, Selena, Mason and Joe: "okay we know she's here where is she." Minutes later they found her. Emily: "Leave me alone I want to be here with my new BF. Trace was grabbing her by the arm and then threw her into the wall when Frankie was in the bathroom he was done by the time he heard that bam and he ran out of the bathroom. Frankie saw Emily on the floor in pain she was against the wall. Emily got up and grabed the cell phone but she could barely walk. Emily called the cops: "Hello yes please help me please I can barely walk. " Cops: "okay were right next door." They hung up. Emily fell to the floor, the cops came. Cops: "Who is the person who needs to go to jail or whatever." Trace pointed to Frankie the cop grabbed Frankie. Cops: "Mr. Tall me why I have to take him to jail?" Trace: "okay that's easy well me and GF (he grabbed Emily) he came in here looking for her and when I went to the bathroom he found her and took by the arm and shoved her against the wall." Cops: "okay Mr. Murillo your going to jail." Emily, Demi, Selena, Mason, and Joe: "That's so not what happened he's lying." Cops: "okay you tell us what happened." Emily, Demi, Selena, Mason, and Joe: "okay we came here except for Emily and Frankie..." Cops: "Who's Frankie?" Emily, Demi, Selena, Mason and Joe: "He's the guy in your hands as we were saying Frankie was in the bathroom and we came here and we were looking for Emily Trace went to the back room grabbing her arm and her threw her against the wall now she can barely walk." Cops: "okay thanks for the info okay Emily stand up and try to walk. Emily got up and tryed to walk and she was walking like she was dying in her favorite game Resident Evil, the cops let go of Frankie and Trace went to jail. They left. Emily: "That's what I was afraid of." Frankie: "I'm glad your okay Emily." Emily: "Me too." Selena, Demi, Mason, and Joe: "ahhh isn't that sweet." Frankie: "Emily, I don't know what could've done without you here, if you were on the floor Trace would've got away with it." Emily: "No I think one of my friends would've helped me just like you would've. Frankie I think I love you." Frankie: "It's okay because I love you too. I always did and I always will." Demi: "You know Trace would of never did that if you didn't break up with him. Why did you break up with him?" Emily: "I brook up with him because he doesn't close his eyes when we kiss, he was flirting with a girl at the concert, and he usally is loud during sex and he wasn't loud this time. So I brook up with him and he was being a jerk I never new he was gonna hit me." Demi: "How could you tell he wasn't closing his eyes." Emily: "I can feel it when he doesn't and a little magic." Frankie: "I never want to break up with you. But someday I have to." Emily: "I know but why do you have to?" Demi and the rest left and then they kissed again it was so cute and sweet. Frankie: "We mit and we mit not it depends on our relationship we are gonna have later in our lives." They went to the park Emily: "I can't believe Trace turned on me." Frankie and Emily went 2 Selena's house. Selena: "Hi Emily and Frankie." Frankie: "Hey." Emily was silent. Selena: "Emily, what's wrong?" Emily didnt say anything. Taylor moved 2 Tennesse.5 months later. Trace got out of jail, Taylor got new friends Selena, Demi, Emily, Hayley and Meagean. Selena: "Taylor, wanna come over 2 my house today? All of us could go 2 my house. " Emily: "But, me and Frankie were going to study with Trace." Selena: "No, Trace mit do something 2 u." Emily: "Y cant Taylor come with me." Selena: "ok." After School Taylor, Emily, Trace, and Frankie went to Frankie's house 2 study. They were done studying. Emily and Frankie were kissing. Taylor and Trace were staring at each other. Trace: "Wanna go in the room. He whispered in her ear. She noded her head. They went to the guest room. They went on the bed they made out then trace took off his shirt. Then he took off Taylor's shirt they both took off they're pants. Trace got on top of Taylor and they were having sex. Frankie and Emily were having sex too. Then they went home. Taylor: "Emily, Im a bad person." Emily: "no, ur not I am. " Taylor: "How?" Emily: "I had sex with Frankie." Taylor: "I had sex with Trace, he's so hot." At school at lunch. Taylor and Emily were walking to Selena's table. Kristen and Miley triped them on purpose. They fell on the floor. Everybody except them helped them. Taylor: "Did u see that?" Demi: "She did that on purpose." Selena: "No duh, Im sorry but she hates Emily and Taylor. Just because they are BFFs." Taylor and Emily: "They want war they got war." Frankie was playing truth or dare with his friends. They dared him 2 break up with Emily. Frankie: "ok, that's easy." Frankie walked 2 the popular table. Frankie: "Emily, hey babe it's over." He walked over to them he said "Idid it." Emily left the lunchroom she had tears falling down her face. Taylor ran after her. Taylor caught up 2 Emily. Taylor: "Emily, u dont have 2 have Frankie. U can get a new BF and forget Frankie." Emily: "Taylor, ur rite I should 4 get about Frankie." Taylor: "Now let's go back 2 lunch." Emily: "okay, let's go." After school Frankie went up 2 Emily. Frankie: "Hi Babe." Emily: "I'm not ur babe. If u really cared about me u shouldnt have broke up with me 4 a stupid game. Just keave me alone okay see u around." Emily's friends came at the beginning when she was telling off Frankie. Taylor: "Yeah, that's my girl." Emily: "Hey let's have a sleep over at my house this weekend." Girls: "okay." Emily: "We'll talk abvout new crushes and stuff like that, do our hair, and put make up on." The next day at school 1st period Trace went up 2 Emily. Trace: "Hey, I heard u and Frankie broke up. Emily: "Yeah, we did." Trace: "Emily, I was thinking will u go out with me?" Emily: "Yes, U've changed. But 4 a little while I want 2 keep it a sercet." Trace: "Ok." The bell rang everyone even Taylor took they're seats. When the morning news was over Kristen and Miley walked in. At lunch Taylor, Hayley, Demi, Selena, Joe, Mitchel, Trace, Mason, Nick, Meagean, and Emily sat at a table. Girls(not Taylor and Emily): "Trace, ur not soposed 2 sit here." Emily and Taylor: "Let him sit here 4 2day." Girls: "Fine, 2day only." On Friday. They went 2 Emily's house 4 the sleep over. At 8. Emily: "Ok, time 4 a game tell it all." Taylor: "What game is that?" Emily: "U tell all about the question we ask u. First is Hayley. Y, do u like pure red hair." Hayley: "Well, I love the color red, and wanted 2 see how my hair was pure red. My turn next is Taylor. Taylor, who do u like and y do u like him?" Taylor: "I like Trace he is so hot. I like him because 2 me he's nice and he understands me just like my BFFs do. My turn I choose Emily. Emily, who r u currently dating rite now?" Emily: "Im dating (sigh) Trace Cyrus but I hate his sister. Taylor please dont b mad at me." Taylor: "Im not mad at u because he is just a boy we will have alot of crushes and BFs. So y b mad at ur BFF 4 dating the person u like." Emily and Taylor hugged they both took the pic on they're phone then they took another pic but this one was like mean girls take. They did they're make up at 9. at 11 they washed it off and they went 2 bed. Taylor & Emily were on her bed, Hayley & Meagean were on the floor, & Demi & Selena were on the swing bed. After the weekend they all went back 2 school. Emily and Trace were always kissing u never saw them not kissing. One day Kristen was talking 2 Trace about dumping Emily 4 her. She saw Emily so she kissed Trace. Trace pushed her away. Emily: "I love u, Trace." Trace: "U believe I didnt kiss her first." Emily: "Yeah, I saw the whole thing. Well the kissing thing. Kristen nice try go tell Miley ur plan didnt work." Kristen told Miley that her plan didnt work. Both groups came. Taylor: "Wow, u 2 arent kissing. What a surprise. (Laughing)" Emily: "Y r they here?" Miley: "We're here because Kristen gonna go out with Trace wheather u like it or not ok. They were outside near the pool after school Miley: "Now we get 2 finish this ok. Trace u come with us." Emily: "If u go with them we're over ok. Miley: "Good, u dont deserve him anyways, Trace let's go." Trace: "No, Im not going with u." Taylor: "Excuse me." Miley: "Ur excused." Taylor: "No, U don't talk 2 my friends like that get that straight ok. And 4 ur info ur a bitch." Miley slaped her. Taylor pushed her in the pool. Taylor: "Kristen, go help ur BFF. Kristen: "She made me do that stuff, I didnt want 2. Can I hang out with u guys?" Group: "Yeah," The next day at school cause people were watching they made fun of Miley. Trace: "U guys wanna come 2 my concert?" Group: "Yeah" Emily: "No I wanna go 2 Paramore." Trace: "We r touring together." Emily: "O. ok. I guess I'll go. The next day at lunch, they were playing truth or dare. Demi: So Truth or dare Emily? Emily: "Truth." Demi: "Who did u have sex with ur whole life, spill it all." Emily: "Ok, I'll spill it all Ifucked one person his name is Frankie, we fucked on his couch. When Trace 'n' Taylor were fucking in the bedroom." Everybody: "Really?" Emily: "Yeah, but I guess he really didn't like me. He broke up with me because of his friends dared him to. Miley walked over 2 the table. Miley: "Kev, come here. Kevin came Miley pointed 2 Taylor. Miley: "She's the one who pushed me in the pool. The new girl hates me. I thought I was ur friend Taylor." Kevin left. Miley: "I hate u guys. I'm gonna getcha back remember that okay." Miley left 2 follow Kevin. Taylor: "I hate her she's a bitch and a slut. I'm gonna follow her and pretend 2 be her friend." Taylor followed Miley and Kevin. Taylor: "Miley, ur my friend now, im sorry 4 being mean 2 u." Miley: "It's okay, u know im not popular u guys r can b ur friend." TAhey went 2 the lunch table Taylor: "Miley, wants 2 b our friend because she isn't popular n she wants 2 b popular. Well, can she b our friend?" They laughed, Demi:  
"Yeah, Miley u can b our friend but we go 2 each others house alot like every weekend." Miley: "It's okay, I love going 2 have sleep overs at my house and my friends houses too." School was over. Trace and Demi kissed, french kissed because it was summer and he was going away 4 summer, they stopped. Trace walked Demi and her friends 2 her house, they kissed again. Demi: "Trace, we never go away from each other 4 the summer, please don't 4get about me." Trace: "Baby, I know this is gonna b very different 4 us, but my family said I have 2 go ok. Trace and Demi kissed one more time, then hugged Miley, then they left with they're family. Demi and her friends went in the house, Demi had tears in her eyes they fell so own her face so fast. Taylor hugged Demi: "It's gonna b ok." Demi got a new text from Trace and Miley. Trace 'Hey, wat r u doing?' Demi: 'Hi, im sad and crying.' Miley: 'Hi, Demi I miss u. R u crying?, because i am im sad.' Demi: 'hi, Miley im sad and crying too. I miss u I hate that I cant see u until school starts again. Doesnt it suck?' Trace: 'Demi, baby I miss u I wanted u 2 come and now my parents said we mit move I told them im not moving away from u, I dont want 2. P.S. I love u.' Demi: 'Trace, I love u too. I miss u so much let's hope u dont move it will b fait if u dont move.'

Miley: 'Demi, I gotta go talk 2 u tomorrow, bye.' Demi: 'Bye, Miles.' Trace: 'I want 2 see u so bad, we never had sex yet.' Demi: 'Trace, 2 bad wat happens if u move will we break up? Or will we still b together? Please answer that.' Trace: 'Well, if I move Idk wat will happen ok. It's getting late so i'll talk 2 u later ok bye babe.' Demi: 'Trace, baby...' Trace: 'Baby, wat do u still want 2 talk 2 me?' Demi: 'Nevermind...' Trace: 'Wat's wrong?' Demi: 'Nothing.' Trace called Demi. Demi: "Hello?!? Trace: "Demi, baby wat's wrong?" Demi: "Nothing, I just want 2 talk 2 u." Trace: "By texts or call?" Demi: Text, but u said u had 2 go so I said nevermind." Trace: "I want 2 see u." Demi: "I know me too." Trace: "So...My parents said we're moving here." Demi: "Where r u anyways?" Trace: "Im in Tennessee." Demi: "Um, igotta go so text if u care bye." Demi hung up before he could say anything else. Demi ran 2 her room and locked her door, Demi was on her bed crying she thought she was never gonna see Trace again after he moved. Trace: 'Demi, y do u think I dont care about u. Because u know I care.' Demi:' Im sorry im just sad because Im never gonna see u again after u move.' Trace: 'Call me.' Demi called Trace. Trace: "Hello?!?" Demi: "Hi." Trace: "Im not moving im staying here with u." Demi: "I thought u said u had 2 go with them." Trace: "I do, but his time they went 2 far im not going u know i care so y did u say text me if u care?" Demi had tears streaming down her face: "Idk, I fust dont want u 2 go away from me ok." Trace could hear she was crying through the phone: "Demi, Baby, r u mad?" Demi: "No, I just..."She hung up on him. The summer ended. Demi saw Trace come she went back in the house, Trace knocked on the door. Demi answered the door Trace: "DO u want me 2 go or do u want me 2 stay?" Demi: Idk, but I want Miley 2 stay." Trace: "Miley is staying, so if u dont want me here i'll go." Demi: "Trace, No I want...I want...Nevermind u can go." Trace went 2 pack his stuff." Taylor: "Demi, do u know wat u just did now he's gonna be gonna 4ever it's ur fault. If u want him go tell him 2 stay." Demi's friends except Miley left. Demi started 2 cry: "Miley, he's not gonna stay 4 me." Miley: "Yes, he would, but I was just talking 2 him he thinks u broke up with him. Go talk 2 him b4 he's gone." Demi: "Ok. I'll b back." Demi steped out the door, sigh, went 2 Trace's house, Demi saw Trace packing. Demi: "Trace, um can I talk 2 u 4 a min." Trace: "I guess I could talk 2 u 4 a min. Demi wat is it?" Demi: "Well, Can u stay here with me and ur sister?" Trace: "Y? I thought u didnt want me 2 stay an u broke up with me." Demi: "I know and if u dont stay I will never 4give myself. So please stay tell me if ur going or staying ok. That's all I have 2 say." Demi went 2 her house. Miley: "So, Wat did he say he said (sigh) b4 I talked 2 him he said I guess I could talk 2 u. And then he said nothing. Miley: "Ok." Trace knocked at the door. Demi: "It's probably Trace." Demi answered the door Demi: "Hi, Trace." Trace: "I chose 2 stay, did u break up with me, Demi?" Demi: "No, I didnt." Trace: "Demi, Y did u never talk 2 me when I was in Tennessee?" Miley: "I was right he did stay 4 u." Demi: "I didnt answer u because I thought u were moving there, and I spent my whole summer crying my friends came 2 cheer me up but, it didnt I didnt even cherge my phone until yesterday b4 u came here." Trace: "Ok." Trace kissed Demi they were french kissing they're friends came over they stopped kissing.


End file.
